English 101
by Vixens of the Night
Summary: Arthur Dimmesdale, respectable minister of Puritan Massachsetts, is faced with the smoldering Julia and Juliet. A one-shot smut fic that is made to be purposely horrible and funny.


Julia twirled the red sash that was tied around her waist and examined the scene in front of her.

"So-er-are we-er-actually gonna do this?" Dimmesdale asked. He sat in his John 3:16 boxers, looking up at Julia, who was clad in nothing but her red sash and her black corset, which held up her lacey black garter socks. He examined her supple body, which was as curvaceous and refreshing as a tall, cold bottle of Zephyhillsspring water.

From the other end of the room, the bars of a cage shook slightly. Juliet Capulet let out a low mummer as she whimpered for her Mistress to punish her. Arthur Dimmesdale felt his male genital organ stiffen as stiff as a piece of peanut brittle at the thought of corrupting this innocent maiden, as well as the thought of being violated by the foxy vixen that was Julia.

"You there, boy!" Julia barked, "Come here!" Dimmesdale crept to her side avoiding eye contact. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed as the vixen of desires straddled him. With one swift motion, as swift as a coursing river, she removed her scarf and wrapped it numerous times around his wrists, biding him to the bed with a chord of hot lust. Reaching into her bountiful bosom, she pulled out a silky black velvet stocking made of satin as fine as that on a queen's undergarments and wrapped it around his eyes.

"Mmmm," he moaned as she trailed her finger down his bare chest, eliciting a slight shudder from the bound Dimmesdale.

"And now," Julia began with a mischievous smile, "time to play with my new pet." She turned toward Juliet who was clad in a little red plaid skirt which barley covered her shapely bottom along with a white collared shirt which plunged deeply to reveal her budding blossoms. On Juliet's fiery red locks sat two black cat ears, with satiny pink silk ribbon made out of soft cotton that streamed to her shoulders.

After opening the cage, Julia yanked on Juliet's hair and dragged her over to the blindfolded minister.

"Go down on him, pet," commanded the Mistress as she shoved Juliet's young blushing face towards the minister's throbbing cock. She taunted the groaning Dimmesdale with Juliet's gagged mouth, before finally removing the cloth. Juliet turned to her superior, while stroking the minister's thigh.

"Yes, mistress," she said, in her high girlish voice. "I live to pleasure thee." Without hesitation, she took the board of manhood in her mouth, sucking it like a baby's bottle. Dimmesdale let out an audible sigh of exceptional pleasure.

Watching this pleased Julia, who situated herself on the other end of the bed. Slowly, her hand found her own chamber of womanhood and she rubbed against it gently. As Juliet took the minister's member deeper into her throat, Dimmesdale and Julia let out a harmonic moan of pleasure creating an ominous minor 3rd. At this pint, unable to restrain her urges any longer, she pulled her precious pet off of the minister and into a deep, female lip lock.

"M-mew!" Juliet let out a kittenish sound of surprise, "Mistress!" she breathed heavily as she slid her slender hand down to Julia's voluptuous breasts. Grabbing her entranced pet by her black leather collar, Julia positioned Juliet so the latter was right over her wet valley of pleasure. The grinded against each other, moaning like cats in the heat.

Struggling against his bonds, Dimmesdale felt his dick stiffen beyond his natural limitations. The sounds of such erotic occurrences pleasured him, in a way matched by no masturbation. His imagination wandered to forbidden pastures of pure erotic imagery as he envisioned what on earth these two smoldering sirens could be up to.

As Dimmesdale let out a particularly loud groan, Julia whipped her head around, suddenly remembering her other plaything. She grinned coyly and undid the bonds that chained Dimmesdale to the bed. The blindfold remained.

"Let's play a game," Julia said, giving Dimmesdale a long and deep kiss and sliding her hand up and down his bare chest. Juliet curled herself on Dimmesdale's other side and nibbled at his neck. "We'll take turns and see which one of us get you to cum more."

With that, she straddled herself onto Dimmesdale once more, taunting him with her moist cavern of sensuality, while Juliet sucked on his nipples.

Lowing herself onto the firm rod of manliness, Julia let out a screech of delight as the reverend shuddered in sheer pleasure.

"Nuh, uh," Julia teased, "You need to ask permission to cum."

"P-please!" Dimmesdale gasped as Julia rode her stallion harder.

"I can't hear you," she roared in a threatening tone.

"Please," Dimmesdale said tensely as if he was struggling to breathe, "Let me cum!"

"Did you hear him, my pet?" She asked Juliet with a coy grin, knowing her boy-toy was close to orgasm.

"No, mistress, I did not," Juliet replied with a slightly bowed head before returning her mouth to Dimmesdale's chest.

"I am going to fudging cum! Please, I beg of you, let me—" His voice cut off as he released his semen all over Julia's sweet, sweet titties.

Julia laughed as she swiped a finger over the sweet milk of life and sucked on it gently.

"Is it my turn?" asked Juliet innocently.

"Not yet, my pet," replied Julia. "Mr. Minister here has to… 'recharge' his batteries. Until then, let's have some fun ourselves…" Julia pulled off Dimmesdale's blindfold, so he could watch all of the activities unfold. Then, she reached into her plentiful bosom to pull out a strap-on, vibrating dildo.

"Oh, mistress," gasped Juliet, marveling at the wonders of this new contraption.

Julia strapped it on and made her way on top of Juliet. Slowly, with multiple caresses and kisses, Julia thrust into the sacred lily of Juliet's girlhood. Juliet let out a soft moan as the plastic penis went further and further up her canal of innocence.

"Yes, yes!" she moaned, enjoying the feeling of Julia's tracts of land plow her own budding blossoms, as well as the shaft of pleasure griding into her.

At once, Juliet let out a loud yell and her back arched as her own precious liquids seeped out.

Dimmesdale, needless to say, was intensely turned on by the sight of these two vixens of the night pleasuring each other.

"I want a turn with her," he said gruffly, pointing a finger at the panting Juliet. Julia smiled her coy little grin again and stepped aside, leaving the path to Juliet clear. Arthur Dimmesdale heaved a sigh as he collapsed upon the slender creature before him. He began to kiss her, not gently as Julia had done, but roughly, with an almost frantic urgency. He whispered dirty things into her ear.

"I'm gonna fudge you so hard little lady," he grunted. Juliet panted again and grinded herself against Dimmesdale's newly throbbing member. He groaned and began to rub her breasts, harder and harder. Taking her sighs of pleasure as an indication to continue, he ripped open her shirt and squeezed them both, like lemons when one wanted to prepare lemonade. He went further and serviced her the way she did him and sucked onto her nipples one by one, till they were erect.

Watching this, Julia again began to pleasure herself.

"Throw her on the floor!" she begged, beginning to insert her fingers into her dripping oasis of feminine pleasure.

Dimmesdale, who had been thinking that same thought, shoved Juliet on the floor and she let out a yelp of pain, before he silence her by thrusting his fingers into her narrow tunnel of carnal delight. She began to moan again, pleasing Dimmesdale greatly. He decided to rip her little skirt off. She wasn't wearing any panties.

"Oh Lord," moaned Dimmesdale, looking at the now completely naked Juliet. "Sin feels so good."

And with that Juliet opened her legs wide, inviting Dimmesdale into her. He obliged, willingly, and while biting on her breasts and neck, thrust forcefully into her. She was so tight, so innocent. He felt the walls of her chamber tighten even more as they began to contract around his manhood. From the other side, he could hear Julia's own screams of pleasure as she continued to masturbate. Juliet herself was practically screeching as she begged the minister to go faster and faster.

The door slammed open. Two men stood there, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. One, the younger one, with olive-toned skin and curly dark hair turned to the older, weary looking one.

"I thought we were having a double date, Winston," said Romeo.

"There's always room for more," beckoned Julia, towards her main lover and Juliet's husband.

And within moments, hands and parts were ferociously exploring holes and places they never even dreamed of finding- let alone pleasuring.


End file.
